PTB Smut University 2013
by CaliGirlMon
Summary: I will post my PTB Smut University 2013 homework assignments here. These one shots are either prompted by a picture or a topic given by our instructors. None of this is Beta'd, so all mistakes are totally mine. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Date Night

_**Perve Swerve—PTB Smut University 2013**_

**Date Night**

**by CaliGirlMon**

* * *

Fridays—Friday nights have become a date night of sorts for Edward and I. Not that we can't go out at all, but having four kids, from the ages of thirteen to two, kind of make it hard on a couple to plan date nights. So, our date nights are held in the privacy of our bedroom—I've had to get very creative; things have gotten pretty wild on 'Date Night Friday', in the Cullen abode.

Tonight though…tonight grandma and grandpa came to the rescue, took the kids to the drive-in, we have the house to ourselves. Edward has no idea, and boy is in for a surprise. He'll be home in less than two hours, I have something pretty spectacular planned for him tonight. I can't wait for him to see me, if he doesn't drop to his knees and worship the kitty at just the sight of me, well… All I'm saying is that I look fuck hot and the man better pay homage to the naked Kitten.

Edward and I have been together since we were seventeen, had our first-born at 19. We're still very much in love, I still yearn for him like I did all those years ago.

My heart rate picks up as I hear his car pull into the drive. Rushing down the stairs, I wait for him to walk into our home.

"Babe…kids…you here," he calls out as he pushes the door open. Squinting as he adjusts to the glow of the candles.

One...two...three...bingo...he zeroes in on me at the foot of the stairs.

"Damn…what are you wearing," he whimpers as he walks over to me.

Walking around him and away from his grasp, I push Edward on the chest and guide him to sit on the third step. His eyes roam my body taking in my appearance; he lets out a strangled moan as his hands reach out to touch me.

"No touching," I tsk, standing in front of him as the song I chose for tonight echoes throughout the room.

"I can't wait til I get you on the floor, good-looking"

"I have a show to put on first before you can touch me," I whisper seductively in his ear, running my tongue along the outer edge of his earlobe and suck it into my mouth.

I begin to sway my hips to the rhythm of the music, running my hands up and down my sides. The way Edward is looking at me, his eyes full of want, hunger, predatory even—a wild animal just let loose on his prey, stalking me with his eyes, calculating his move, waiting to pounce. Fourteen years later and he still looks at me like it was the first time.

It sends shivers down my spine. He makes me feel like the sexiest woman alive. Standing there in front of my very aroused husband has me internally fist-pumping.

Garter-belts drive Edward crazy…now pair that up a black lace push up bra, one of his white crisp button down shirts—sleeves rolled up to my elbows, and a black tie. "And as long as I've got my suit and tie, I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight."

Never breaking eye contact, I continue to sway my hips back and forth, loosening the tie as I unbutton the first few buttons of my shirt—just enough for him to have a peek. "Let me show you a few things, all pressed up in black and white." Licking my finger, I drag it slowly across my lips, down my neck, and in between the valley of my breasts.

"Bella…" he cries. "Baby…fuck, come here," he pleads, stretching out his hand to me.

Smirking I shake my head in refusal, as I continue my decent on my shirt. Reaching the last button, I turn around and brush the shirt gently off my shoulders, giving Edward a perfect view of my g-string clad ass. I can feel his eyes hungrily take in my appearance, which spurs me on. Turning around I walk towards him, stopping inches away I run my hands up his thighs, reaching his waist I unbutton his pants. Tugging his briefs down just enough to let his hardened member spring free. I stroke him once, twice, swiping my thumb at the tip gathering the liquid that's dripping from his swollen head.

Closing my eyes I bring my finger to my mouth and suck it clean, relishing in the taste as his juices hit my tongue—salty and sweet and so familiar—Edward. My own arousal coating my panties knowing I do this to him.

Dropping to my knees on the step below him, I spread his legs apart as I hold his gaze. I know how much he loves watching me go down on him.

"Shit, baby…you look so good." Smiling at his compliment, I wink at him.

Edward throws his head back as a loud moan escapes his lips.

Licking my lips, I grip his cock at the base with as I gently massage his balls with the other. Leaning down I blow hot breath along his throbbing head. Circling my tongue on his swollen tip I relax my jaw and bring him into my mouth. Closing my eyes, saliva pools in the hollow of my cheeks as I guide him to the back of my throat.

His hand juts out and entwines in my hair, while the other hand cups my cheek as he gently runs the pad of his thumb across my jaw. Guiding me at a pace he likes, I bob up and down his long, thick cock and continue my ministrations on his soft shaven balls.

Gripping my chin, he pulls me off him. "I'm gonna cum if you continue doing that, I wanna enjoy my beautiful wife a while longer," he states. "Come here, love. Bring that beautiful ass up here and on my lap," he says with a smirk.

Getting up off my knees, I straddle his lap, as he runs his hands up my thighs, up my back and grips my shoulders as he grinds me down on him. Throwing my head back moaning loudly I circle my hips, trying to get some friction.

Edward, brings me closer to him as he licks in between my breast, up my neck and right behind my ear, he swirls his tongue then gently sucks, knowing that spot drives me insane. My body shivers with anticipation.

Reaching for the cups of my bra, Edward pulls them down and squeezes my nipples.

"Open your eyes, love. Watch how your nipples...know my touch. Do you see how hard they are, begging to be sucked."

"Oh god..." The sight before me is spectacular, Edward has both breast in his hands, bringing my nipples together as he swipes his tongue across them. Gently biting down, tugging, sucking.

"Edward...please." I'm desperately clawing at the nap of his neck.

"Tell me love, what do you want." He looks at me through his lashes.

"You"

Standing up, Edward turns around and gently sets me down on the stairs. Placing a hand on my midsection he guides me to lie back. Gripping me knees he brings my ass to the edge of the stairs as he falls to his knees.

Spreading my legs in leans down and runs his nose along my inner thigh, inhaling as he goes along. Stopping at my sopping center he circles his nose along my swollen nub.

Squirming underneath him, I lift my hips, trying to get him where I desperately want him most.

"Patience love," he says as he skims a finger along my panty line, barely dipping it in.

"I need to give my girl a proper greeting, fuck...she smells so good." Bringing his finger back up, as he pulls my panties to the side. Skimming his nose along my wet lips, his tongue swipes across my slit just as he guides a finger to circle my entrance.

"Yes." I hiss, throwing my head back in pleasure.

Edward plays me like a fine tuned piano, his magical fingers playing the most beautiful notes as he brings me to the edge of ecstasy, only to pull me back off the brink.

"Please...just—" I'm desperate, I'm begging him to take me.

"Is this what you want," he asks as presses against me, circling his hips as he slowly enters my aching core.

"You look so beautiful tonight, love," he says as he brings his face mere inches from mine as he pumps in and out of me.

"I love you." I answer him, closing the gap between us I suck his bottom lip into my mouth.

"Always," he mumbles against my lips.

"Get on your knees, baby," Edward orders, as he pulls out of me. "I wanna see that sweet little ass as I pound into you."

"Fuck," I whimper as I turn and get on my knees.

"You like that, don't you..." Edward leans into me as he brings a hand to gently wrap around my neck. "You like to taste me, you like when I control your body for my pleasure, don't you my dirty girl."

Positioning himself at my entrance, he slaps my dripping core with his swollen member. One hand on my hip and another at my throat, Edward slams into me, the force pushing me forward, only to be held in place by his massive hands.

"Oh my god." I mule, melting into my husbands chest. We're a mess of sweat and heavy breathing as he pounds into me, tears spill down my cheeks as he hits those delicious spots, causing my toes to curl.

"Best...fucking...night...ever..." Edward grunts to the rhythm of his ministration.

"I love you so fucking much," he mutters, bringing his hand down my hip, across my stomach and dips his fingers where we're joined. Coating them with our juices, he rubs, pinches and swipes at my throbbing clit.

Closing my eyes, my stomach tightens and recoils as that electric spark runs up my spine. Clamping down on him, we both fall into oblivion.

"Where are the kids?" Edward asks as we lay on the stairs in a tangled heap.


	2. First Time

_**Smutty Recipe—PTB Smut University 2013**_

**First Time**

**by CaliGirlMon**

* * *

Walking into Edward's home—my home now—my body sags. I'm emotionally and physically exhausted. I want to close my eyes and sleep...not think, just sleep...sleep and pray that when I wake, all of this would have been a dream.

I'm eighteen, I just graduated high school, this was not what I had planned for myself. I love Edward, I do, and although we've spoken about one day living together... this was not the way I envisioned moving in with him.

There's so many things I haven't experienced—sex for instance; Edward's my best friend, my first serious boyfriend, the one I've always dreamed of, the one I've always wanted to give my virginity too.

Being here with him, living with him, makes it all that more real...today...tonight will be the day, I give my self to Edward. I know he won't push me, make me feel like I have too, he'll be patient...wait for me. I'm not sure how I feel, I'm nervous, what if I'm not what he expects, what he likes, what if I'm not like the girls he's been with in the past.

"What's the matter, love." The bed dips, Edward circles his arms around my waist, bringing my body flush against his.

"Nothin' just thinking." I sigh as his warmth encompasses me, grounds me. I know without a doubt he loves me. Why am I doubting our love? Why am I so nervous?

"About," he murmurs as he pushes my hair aside and nuzzles his nose in the crook of my neck.

His breath fans across my collarbone, sending shivers up my spine. I can feel the smile playing on his lips, he knows he causes that, he loves that he weakens me.

"Nothin'...everything...I'm so scared." I admit.

"Why...love, everything will be fine. Your dad just needs time, he'll get over his anger. Things will work out."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah... now what else is bothering that pretty little head of mine, huh," he whispers into my ear as he skims his nose along my earlobe, licking it and sucking it into his mouth. Trailing his fingertips down my arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

Closing my eyes, moaning at the sensations, the delicious feel of his fingers, his mouth, his warm breath leave on my skin. Turning in his embrace to face him, I lightly kiss his lips.

"What if I'm not what you want?"

"I...I don't understand, what do you mean, not what I want. Bella, if I didn't want you here with me, I wouldn't have gone to pick you up. I wouldn't have offered you to stay here with me." He tries to reassure me.

"I know...but, um...that's not what I meant." I look over his shoulder, I can't look him in the eye, I feel so silly even thinking it.

Grasping my chin, he tilts my head, yet I refuse to look at him.

"Look at me, love. I'm gonna say this once, so please pay attention." He orders.

As I look into his eyes, he whispers. "You're everything I need..." he leans down and places a kiss to my lips "...everything I want..." he places a kiss to my eyelids "...you're my heart..." he places a kiss to my forehead "...you're my best friend..." he raises my hand to kiss my knuckles.

"Please don't ever doubt that." He pleads as he skims his hand along the inside of my shirt, running the pads of his fingers along my stomach, just underneath my bra.

"Oh god..." I mutter, throwing my head back absorbing the pleasure he's creating.

Pushing me on my back, he nestles himself between my legs. Pushing my shirt up he kisses along my belly button, holding my sides with both hands.

"You're beautiful..." his trail of kisses climbs up higher.

"You're perfect..." he removes my shirt.

"I love you..." he removes my bra.

"Please...please don't be scared..." he places small kisses along the top of my breast.

"Let me show you..." he sucks one of my pert nipples into his warm mouth.

"Edward," I moan, the sound of my voice unrecognizable. The yearning that's growing in the pit of my stomach is hard to ignore. All thoughts of me being inadequate leave my mind. The worship Edward's bestowing upon my body is almost too much for me to handle.

"Please," he begs. "Please, let me love you." he asks again, swirling his tongue under my breast, rolling both nipples between his expert fingers.

"Yes...oh god yes," I hiss, squeezing my thighs against his hips, desperate to find some friction.

"I'll show you, love, no words..." he tells me, sitting up on his knees, his fingers nimbly trail along my stomach, reaching my shorts, he tugs them off. Kissing my knees, my ankles, my arch in the process.

I bite the inside of my cheeks, which is all I can do to stop the wanton moan that wants to escape my lips.

"I'll show you, how much you mean to me, how much I love you...no words," he promises.

My legs fall wide to my sides, taking him in. I love this boy... this man, whose opening himself up to me, showing me his heart...his soul.

I'm ready, I've never been sure of anything more in my life, I'm sure in my love for him, I'm sure in his.

Aligning himself at my entrance, he looks at me, asking me.

I nod in agreement.

Placing a hand on my stomach he anchors me.

"This might hurt a little, love." He looks at me apologetically.

"Okay," I sigh. "I'm ready."

Leaning down, he sucks my lips into his mouth, asking for entrance with his tongue. Opening up to him, inhaling his scent, he whispers, "I'm sorry." As he gently pushes into me.


	3. My Daddy

_**Kink and Fetish—PTB Smut University 2013**_

**My Daddy**

**by CaliGirlMon**

* * *

Edward and I have known each other for many years—his little sister, Alice and I have been best friends since kindergarten. I've always had a crush on Edward—his mossy green eyes, tousled russet hair, pink luscious lips—have all starred in my dreams many of nights.

Edward is eight years older than Alice and me, and until this past year, we've never had anything in common.

_...1 year ago..._

"Alice, please, leave it alone," I begged, as Alice boot up my computer.

"No, you're my friend and it's my best friend duty to look out for you, even if you think I'm wrong. Just try it, Beebee. I met Jasper that way. It's fun...you can let loose, no expectations..."

"It's kink Ali," I sighed. "I'm not even into to that, how's it gonna be fun. I don't even have the slightest idea what to do!"

"I know and neither did I, the community is very friendly, you can partner up with someone, they'll teach you the in's and out's."

Groaning as I dropped my head in my lap. My best friend of twenty years is relentless—she's a bully. Will not stop till she gets her way, till she hears that yes. We'll I so happened to be her project that month, and she was on a mission to help me find Mr. Right. What in the world made her think I would find him on the web?

"I'll set you up, create your profile. Just promise me you'll take a look, see what it's all about." she says as she types away on my keyboard.

"Okay...I'll look." I agreed.

That night, after Alice left, I logged on Facebook. I have several friends I've made through the years as a fan Vampire Diaries Fanfiction. Even dabbled a bit as an author. As I made my way through my alerts and messages I came across an invitation to a secret group. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to look and see if I was friends with anyone in there. I had one mutual friend in common, which at the time I assumed was who had invited me.

Talking myself into accepting the invite, what's the worst that could happen? I don't like it...I leave the group.

"Let's see what all the hypes about," I muttered as I accepted the invitation.

My stomach instantly recoiled, I regretted my action immediately. Could my friends and family on Facebook see I had just joined a kink group? What would they think? What would they say?

"Fucking hell," I whispered, desperately trying to calm my nerves.

The minute I accepted, I'm tagged in several posts, welcoming me to the group. People giving me the run down—the do's and don'ts. Asking if I'm a sub? A dom? What fet I'm into.

"Jesus...what the fuck did I just do," I scrubbed a hand down my face.

One name though caught my eye, '_My GreenEyes_', it rang so familiar. I hover over his name and his profile picture popped up. The most amazing green eyes were looking back at me, I've seen them before. I just can't place where.

A message popped up on the side of my screen.

**My GreenEyes** - _Welcome to the group, __**BeeBee Swan**__ :)_

**BeeBee Swan** - _Thank you, do I know you from somewhere, your eyes...they look so familiar?_

**My GreenEyes** - _Can't say that we do, maybe we'll get to know each other in here? What are you into?_

"Shit," I banged my head against my desk. I had no idea how to answer that.

**BeeBee Swan** - _Umm...actually, I have no idea...I've never been a part of a group like this before._

**My GreenEyes** - _That's okay, no shame in that. This is an awesome place to figure that out. I can help if you'd like?_

**BeeBee Swan - **_That would be awesome, Thank you!_

Over the weeks, _My GreenEyes_ and I messaged each other, we chatted a lot about all the different types of role-play there was, one in particular piqued my interest.

_My GreenEyes._..became my Daddy.

We set up a time we would log on and play, one would think having virtual sex—with a stranger wouldn't be intimate, one would assume it would lack the chemistry you would have with a person live in the flesh. But, that's the furthest from the truth. I've never felt so connected, free, I've never been so comfortable in my skin as I am with him.

The months passed and we got to know each other, we spoke in length about our lives, our careers. One day, we broached the subject of our childhood, where we grew up, went to school.

That's the day I realized, why...why the name My GreenEyes was so familiar, why those eyes were so familiar.

I damn near deleted my Facebook account, I panicked, had an anxiety attack. I didn't log on for a week. How could this be? I've been extremely intimate with this person, shared fantasies, played them out even, sent him nude photos of myself, and have seen very inappropriate photos of him as well.

He's my best friends brother! A man I have had a crush on since I can remember, how do I go back after this? How will I ever look him in the eye and be okay?

I was absolutely mortified.

_...2 weeks later..._

Laying on my sofa, wallowing in my misery. My phone chimed with an incoming message.

My Facebook messenger lit up.

**My GreenEyes - **_Why haven't you been on? Did I do something to scare you off? I miss you?_

My throat grew dry as I swallowed down the lump, I desperately tried to hold back my tears.

"I miss you too," I whispered into the air.

**My GreenEyes - **_I can see your on... Please talk to me...Baby Girl._

**BeeBee Swan - **_I can't, I'm sorry... It's complicated._

**My GreenEyes - **_How complicated? Tell me?_

**BeeBee Swan - **_Please...I had fun while it lasted. I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry._

**My GreenEyes - **_Why? Is it because we know each other? I know who you are? Bella_

My hand instantly recoiled, my phone landed on the floor with a loud thud. How...how long has he known.

Picking up my phone I asked.

**BeeBee Swan - **_Edward?_

**My GreenEyes - **_Yeah_

_...1 year later..._

_Good Morning, Baby girl - __**Edward**_

My phone chimes as I walk into my office. Smiling, I know who it is, Daddy's always the first one to message me in the morning. Reaching my office, I pull out my phone to answer him.

_Good Morning, Daddy :) - BeeBee_

_Did you wear what I asked? - __**Edward**_

_Yes, daddy. I wore a skirt - BeeBee_

_Good girl, you're always a good little girl. Always pleasing daddy. Send me a picture - __**Edward**_

Sitting at the edge of my desk, I snap a picture of my skirt, making sure to include my legs all the way down to my heels. Sending it to Edward. I immediately get a response.

_Damn, baby girl. You know what daddy likes don't you? You please me very much. - __**Edward**_

I also get a picture alert from him. Opening it up, I'm graced with the sight of Edward's cock, standing at attention. I'm immediately turned on, my panties being ruined in the process.

_I want a picture of that sweet pussy under that skirt - __**Edward**_

_I want you to finger yourself, make yourself cum, and send me a picture of your juices dripping from your fingers - __**Edward**_

"Fuck," I whimper. My clit throbbing at the excitement that's coursing through my veins.

_Yes, Daddy - BeeBee_

_Good girl, and for being such a good girl, here's a little reward ;) - __**Edward**_

Attached to his message is a video. Closing the door to my office, making sure the blinds are all shut, I sit in my chair and watch.

I watch...watch Edward pleasure himself, his long fingers gripping his shaft, coming up slowly as his thumb swipes across his swollen head. His grip tightening as he pumps down back to the base, massaging his smooth pink balls in the process.

"Jesus..." I spread my legs, run my fingers along my thigh and between my dripping lips. Circling at my entrance I dip them in, coating them with my arousal. I drag them up to my throbbing nub and begin rubbing...pinching.

My head thrown back in pleasure, biting my lip to keep my moans from escaping, I'm interrupted with a knock on my door.

"Shit." I mumble. "Just a minute," I call out.

Called into an emergency meeting, Edward's request long forgotten.

An hour into the meeting my phone vibrates with and incoming message.

_Ahem... - __**Edward**_

_You know I don't like to be kept waiting - __**Edward**_

_Consequences - __**Edward**_

Quickly typing out a message, I explain I was interrupted and called into a meeting.

He never replied.

Arriving at home, Edwards car is already in the drive. A shiver goes down my spine, I begin to worry my bottom lip, excited...afraid of what awaits me inside.

Edward's had to punish me before, he's never gotten out of hand, he's always known what I can handle—in-tune with my body.

Stepping into our home, I'm greeted by—Daddy, standing in the foyer...my eyes roam his body. He's barefoot, stripped off his shirt, pants unfastened, a tumbler of scotch in one hand and his belt wrapped around the other.

My knees go weak and I brace myself against the door, my breathing becomes labored as anticipation, excitement course through my body.

"I'm very disappointed in you, do you know why?" His voice drips with lust—sex.

"On your knees, assume your position," he commands.

Walking over to me as I drop to my knees, he snaps the belt close to my ear, letting me know what awaits me.

"Pull out my cock."

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth, but, you aren't allowed to touch me." He instructs.

Pulling out his cock, I bring my hands and clasp them together at my back. Looking up at him, I take him in and swallow him down. Taking everything he offers, allowing him to pleasure himself with my mouth.

"That's it...take...it...all..." He grunts. "I'm gonna fuck your mouth...that pussy...all for _my_ pleasure."

Moaning at his words, I rub my thighs together, my arousal dripping down my legs.

"You...will not come," he hisses as he continues to pound into my mouth. "This is all for me."

Even though this is my punishment for disobeying daddy's orders, I take a great deal of pleasure in it. Watching his face contort in ecstasy, his control over my body, taking what he needs from me.

It satisfies me, it's enough, to pleasure him, to satisfy him...

To please my Daddy...


End file.
